Finding Your Love
by Crazy-RKO-Fan
Summary: John Cena is an only father after the mother of his three month old baby daughter Crystal abandoned them, will he find love again?
1. Chapter 1

John Cena woke up with the sound of his daughter crying meaning she must be hungry. He pulled himself up from his comfy spot on his bed and put on shorts and a plain white shirt before going to Crystal's room. John took her in his arms making Crystal stop crying and brought her downstairs to the kitchen and fed Crystal her bottle. He stared at her as she sucked on her bottle, she had the most beautiful blue eyes, the cutest laugh, and the funniest personality. People would always tell him that Crystal was so much like him.

"your amazing, how could someone leave you?" John asked Crystal as she finished her bottle.

John put the bottle in the sink and went back upstairs. He lightly lied Crystal down on the bed then lied down next to her. He smiled as he watched her slowly start to fall asleep.

"you're the sweetest little angel I've ever met." John softly said letting Crystal hold his finger as she drifted off to sleep.

John continued watching her thinking he had to be the luckiest guy in the world to have such a cute little daughter like Crystal. He then started thinking why her mother left like she did, leaving him and their daughter without an explanation. John never admitted it but he hated Elizabeth and everything about her. John sighed and put his head on his pillow watching over Crystal like a hawk before he fell asleep too.

Later it was ready to get going for Monday Night Raw and John had all the stuff he needed in the car. His stuff for Raw and Crystal's things like bottles, diapers, and toys. John then picked Crystal up and strapped her in her car seat before getting in the drivers seat and drove to the arena. Once at the arena John put Crystal in her carrier and went into his locker room.

"there you go you little angel." John said putting Crystal's carrier on the coffee table.

Shawn then bursting into the room.

"hey buddy." Shawn said loud enough for someone to hear all the way down the hallway.

"Shawn, Crystal is trying to sleep." John said angry at one of his closest friends.

"oh sorry." Shawn said with an innocent smile.

John shook his head but laughed at Shawn but then a crew guy came in giving John a piece of paper telling what matches were going to happen on Raw that night. John looked and saw he had a tag team match with Shawn against Nitro and Kenny Dykstra. John didn't know what to do Shawn was usually the babysitter for Crystal when he had a match.

"this is not good." John said throwing the paper down on the floor.

"what's not good?" Shawn asked.

"you're my partner for tonight's tag team match." John said.

"how is that not good?" Shawn asked offended.

"Shawn if you're my partner then who's going to watch Crystal?" John asked.

"oh that's why it's bad." Shawn said.

"well duh, now who will I find to watch her?" John asked scratching his head trying to think.

"ask one of the divas I'm sure one of them would like to watch Crystal." Shawn said.

"good idea, can you watch Crystal for a second?" John asked.

"sure it is my second job." Shawn said with a smile.

John laughed and walked out of the door and headed down the hallway looking for any diva there would be in the hallway right now. He saw Maria but decided she might not be the right person to watch Crystal. Then he saw a head of blonde hair and John knew that head of hair belonged to Torrie Wilson. John went up to her as she turned around and bumped into John accidentally spilling her hot chocolate on him.

"oh my god John I'm so very sorry." Torrie said trying to clean his shirt.

"hey it's okay." John said with a little laugh.

"no it's not listen if you need something done I'll do it even if I have to go to Italy to do it I will."

"Tor don't go crazy it's okay but I do need a favor." John said throwing away the wet napkins.

"what is it?" Torrie asked looking at John with her sparkling green eyes.

"can you watch Crystal for me, I would usually have Shawn do it but we have a match tonight."

"I would love to, she's so adorable." Torrie said with a smile.

"thanks, I'll bring her over to your locker room before I have to go to the curtain." John said.

"alright see you and Crystal then." Torrie said giving John another one of her beautiful smiles then left.

John smiled and went back to his locker room. When he got back he saw Crystal awake and Shawn making funny faces at her.

"What are you doing?" John asked picking Crystal up and smiled as she started laughing.

"I was just having fun." Shawn said.

"well she seemed to enjoy it." John said.

"who did you get to watch Crystal?" Shawn asked.

"Torrie Wilson." John said putting his daughter down so she could play with one of her toys.

"I can sense someone likes Torrie." Shawn said with a smile.

"I do not I just needed a favor and she said she would do it." John explained.

"sure but what happened to your shirt?"

"Torrie spilled hot chocolate on it." John said changing his shirt.

Shawn laughed and John soon joined in.

"you love Torrie." Shawn said and started saying it over and over annoying John.

"Shawn shut up." John said making Crystal start laughing.

"she's just like you." Shawn said talking about Crystal.

"yeah I know." John said with a smile while looking at his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

It was close to John's match so he picked up Crystal but she started crying.

"what is it sweetheart?" John asked her and saw she was pointing to her favorite bear.

John picked it up knowing Crystal never wanted to go anywhere or go to sleep without it. He then walked down the hallway to Torrie's locker room and knocked on the door waiting for her to answer it.

"hey you two." Torrie said with a smile and takes Crystal in her arms.

"thanks again for doing this Tor." John said with a smile.

"oh it's no problem at all really." Torrie said smiling at Crystal.

"here's her stuff." John said giving Torrie a bag and Crystal's bear.

"good luck in your match." Torrie said.

"thanks see you two later." John said giving Crystal a small kiss on the head and Torrie a smile before leaving.

Torrie closed the door and sat on the couch with Crystal. She smiled as Crystal was playing with her bear, Torrie always wanted to be a mother and always loved playing with Crystal every time John brought her to shows or coming over to see if John needed to just sleep after Crystal's been crying all night. Torrie then could see that Crystal was getting a little restless so she picked her up and started walking down the hallways. Once she got to the TV near the curtain Torrie saw Crystal fell asleep.

"aw your so adorable." Torrie whispered and sat down on a chair then moved Crystal so she was sitting on her lap and her head was comfortably resting on her arm.

After the match John walked backstage and saw Torrie sitting on a chair with his daughter comfortable in her lap both of them sleeping. He laughed seeing how cute they looked sleeping together.

"what, yeah my daughter is cute but Torrie, no I'm not falling in love with her." John thought.

John then walked over to them and gently shook Torrie's shoulder waking her up.

"oh hey." Torrie said rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

"hey Crystal looks very happy in her spot." John said with a smile.

"I don't know maybe she just got used to me." Torrie said.

"Tor she loves you I wouldn't be surprised if her first word was Torrie." John said.

"don't be silly, her first word will be dada because her dada is amazing." Torrie said with a smile.

"now your being silly." John said taking a seat next to Torrie.

"you are amazing I'm serious John you're an only father and the WWE Champion, I don't know how you do it."

"well thanks but I do have some help." John said.

"yeah but your still amazing." Torrie said.

"well I hate to disturb little miss Crystal but I think we better get home." John said standing up.

"oh okay." Torrie said while John picked up Crystal and hearing Crystal groan.

"see you later." John said to Torrie.

"see you two later." Torrie said walking away.

Torrie walked to her locker room and grabbed all the things she needed. She looked at her cell phone and decided to see if there were any messages but accidentally pressed the picture button showing all the pictures she had then saw a picture of her, John, and Elizabeth. Torrie shook her head in disgust, Elizabeth and her used to be friends until she ran out on John and Crystal now Torrie hated her. She didn't take one more second to look at the picture and deleted it. Torrie walked to the parking lot and called a taxi since her friend Mickie obviously forgot that Torrie was riding back to the hotel with her.

John was at his car and just strapped Crystal in her car seat when he turned around and saw Torrie standing against the wall waiting for something but he didn't know what.

"hey Tor what are you doing?" John yelled to her.

Torrie heard someone yelling at her and turned her head and saw John then ran towards him.

"waiting for my slow taxi." Torrie said.

"do you want a ride?" John asked.

"if it's not to much trouble, I mean Crystal probably wants to go home." Torrie said.

"it's okay come on." John said opening the passenger side door for her.

" thanks." Torrie said getting in after giving John a hug.

John smiled and got in the car he couldn't believe it he was falling for Torrie. He also knew that it might be okay since Crystal is already so comfortable with her.

"so how did you end up without a ride?" John asked while he was driving.

"Mickie forgot that she was driving me back."

"that is something you really expect her to do." John said laughing.

"I know." Torrie said laughing also.

"I'm sure you will give her hell once you get back to your room." John said.

"actually I have a room with Carlito." Torrie softly said.

"what, how do you have a room with him?" John asked.

"well the hotel got really crowded and they had to make me share a room and it's with him."

"do you want to stay at my house tonight?" John asked.

"no John the car ride is enough really I can handle this by myself." Torrie said.

"no it's okay really, I have an extra bedroom." John said.

"if it's not too much trouble I would like to stay with you." Torrie said.

"it's not really." John said with a smile.

"thanks." Torrie said smiling.

Half an hour later John was putting Crystal down in her crib and kissed her goodnight on the head. John then walked out and closed the door after turning the baby monitor on.

Torrie was in a pair of black sweat pants and a white sleeveless tank top when she came out of the bathroom and bumped into John.

"sorry." Torrie said with a small smile.

"it's okay good night."

"good night." Torrie said hugging John before going into the guest room.

"why does she have to be so hot." John muttered to himself and walked into his room and fell asleep.

**Thanks for the reviews guys. :) I'll probably get the third chapter up later but if I don't it will be up tomorrow afternoon. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter guys, they're always appreciated. :)**

John woke up surprised that Crystal was not crying. He looked at the clock and saw it was 10:37am. John got up and changed before going downstairs and found Crystal and Torrie in the living room playing with some of Crystal's blocks. John smiled and leaned on the wall as he watched them play together when Torrie looked up.

"hey." Torrie said with a smile.

"hey." John said sitting next to Torrie on the floor.

"she loves the blocks." Torrie said giving Crystal another block.

"not as much as she loves her bear." John said while watching Crystal crawl to her bear.

"true." Torrie said with a laugh.

"do you have anything planned today?" John asked.

Torrie was in total shock when John asked her that. She did like John a lot, everything about him made her love him specially since he's an only father taking care of a beautiful three month old little girl.

"Tor, Torrie." John said snapping his fingers in Torrie's face.

"oh sorry I spaced out." Torrie said with a embarrassed smile.

"so do you have anything planned today?"

"no why?" Torrie asked.

"I have an autograph signing so I need someone to watch Crystal."

"oh I would love too, I could take her shopping." Torrie said getting excited.

"I'm sure she'll have fun." John said with a smile.

"do you want me to make you breakfast?" Torrie asked.

"no it's okay, I'll find something myself." John said getting up from the floor and went into the kitchen.

Torrie smiled and picked up Crystal then put her on her lap.

"aw your just the sweetest little girl." Torrie said tickling Crystal and watched as Crystal was giggling like crazy.

"is she having fun?" John asked sitting next to Torrie.

"looks like it." Torrie said smiling.

"your really good with kids." John said.

"thanks but do you mind if I go change?" Torrie asked.

"no go right ahead." John said taking his daughter and put her on his lap.

Torrie smiled and went up to the guest bedroom then grabbed her bag. Torrie changed into a white skirt and a short sleeve white shirt. Torrie went into the bathroom and brushed her long blonde hair deciding that she wanted to keep it straight then put in a black headband then put on her make up. Torrie got out of the bathroom then returned to the living room and sat on the couch.

"wow you look amazing." John said feeling like he wanted to plant many kisses all over Torrie's body.

"thank you." Torrie said with a smile.

Later that day John was at his signing and Torrie just finished feeding Crystal her bottle. Torrie was now sitting on the couch with Crystal sleeping on her when her cell phone rang.

"hello." Torrie said picking the phone up and found out it was Mickie.

"hey want to go shopping?"

"sure but give me about twenty minutes to get Crystal ready." Torrie said.

"aw your babysitting John's daughter."

"yeah, she so adorable." Torrie said while looking at Crystal.

"alright see you girls in twenty."

"see you." Torrie said hanging up then stood up and put Crystal down in her playpen.

Torrie put on her white flip flops before picking Crystal back up. After getting Crystal strapped into her car seat Torrie put her stroller in the trunk. She then got into the drivers seat and started driving to the mall. Twenty minutes later Torrie got into the mall with Crystal sleeping in her stroller.

"aw she's so adorable." Mickie said coming up to Torrie and looking at Crystal.

"yeah she is."

"so where to first?" Mickie asked.

"I don't care." Torrie said looking around the big mall.

The three then went to different stores getting dresses, skirts, shirts, shoes, and other stuff for them and for Crystal. Now they were in the food court Mickie got a cheeseburger, French fries, and a strawberry milkshake and Torrie got a honey mustard chicken sandwich, French fries, a chocolate milkshake, and apple sauce.

"so who do you like now that Carlito is out of the picture?" Mickie asked after eating a couple of French fries.

"what makes you think I like someone?" Torrie asked while feeding Crystal the apple sauce now that Crystal was awake and she was done with her meal.

"fine I'll guess, um Kane." Mickie said.

"hell no."

"Randy."

"no."

"good because he's mine." Mickie said making Torrie laugh.

"I don't like anyone okay." Torrie said after throwing her trash away.

"John Cena." Mickie said with a smirk on her face.

"I don't like him." Torrie said standing up with Mickie and they started walking again.

Torrie held Crystal with her right arm while she pushed the stroller with her left hand as Mickie kept babbling about Randy Orton while she was thinking about John Cena.

"are you listening to me?" Mickie asked.

"yes Mickie." Torrie said with a laugh as they continued talking.


	4. Chapter 4

John got back home and didn't see Torrie so he knew that they were still shopping. He kicked off his shoes and started watching TV when Torrie came in.

"hey John." Torrie said while putting down Crystal's bags and sat down next to John with Crystal playing with her new toy on Torrie's lap.

"wow you can really shop." John said looking at the bags.

"some of the clothes are for Crystal." Torrie said with a smile.

"oh no my daughter is going to be a shop alcoholic." John said putting his head in his hands.

"oh shut up." Torrie said playfully hitting John on the shoulder.

"well I guess Crystal is having her nap now." John said seeing Crystal sleeping.

"oh could I put Crystal in her crib?" Torrie asked.

"sure."

Torrie smiled and picked Crystal up from her lap then started walking upstairs to Crystal's room. She smiled as she lied Crystal down in her crib and turned on the baby monitor before going back downstairs.

"well I guess I should call Mickie so I can go." Torrie said.

"okay, you can use the phone in the kitchen." John said.

Torrie gave John a smile before going in the kitchen and called Mickie.

"hello."

"hey Mickie can you pick me up, I'm at John's house."

"sure, I'll be right there."

"alright thanks Mickie." Torrie said hanging up.

Torrie turned around and bumped right into John. They were now closer then ever and tension was building in the air around them. Their lips were now inches apart and they were about to kiss until they heard a honking horn.

"um that's Mickie." Torrie said back away from John then grabbed her bags before leaving.

John sighed and sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. John then got his mail and found a letter from a court. He opened it confused and read though it.

"That damn little bitch." John said throwing the letter down on the kitchen counter.

John leaned on the counter feeling like he couldn't feel his legs and buried his head in his heads feeling tears fall from his eyes. How could a woman that left her daughter ask for custody of her. John wasn't going to let Elizabeth get custody, she didn't deserve a sweet angel like Crystal Cena as a daughter. He then wiped his tears and went up to Crystal's room since she started crying.

"it's okay daddy's got you." John whispered while holding his daughter close to his chest.

One week later John was at the arena just staring at Crystal while she was playing with her bear. Shawn then came in.

"hey man." Shawn said.

"hey." John said barely above a whisper.

"when's the court day?" Shawn asked being the only one who knew about the custody battle.

"couple weeks." John said looking down.

"man it's going to be okay, your not going to lose her."

"I need to walk around the arena." John said standing up.

"I'll watch Crystal." Shawn said sitting on the floor with Crystal and started playing with her.

John started walking down the hall and found a table. He sat down on it and rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes trying to think.

Torrie was walking down the hall in a black dress and sliver boots with her hair curly. She saw John and went up to him.

"John." Torrie said putting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

John opened his eyes to see Torrie looking gorgeous as usual and brought a small smile to his face.

"hey."

"are you okay?" Torrie asked sitting next to him on the table.

John didn't answer he just looked down at his hands.

"John what's wrong?" Torrie asked worried and gently rubbed his back showing that she was there for him.

"I have to go into court in a couple of weeks to fight for custody of Crystal against Elizabeth."

"that little bitch." Torrie said then looked at John seeing he was about to just break down over the thought have possibly losing his baby girl.

Torrie took John's hands and looked in his eyes.

"John she's not going to win the battle."

"how do you know?" John asked as tears started to fall.

"because John you didn't abandon Crystal, you're the better parent." Torrie said.

"and how is that going to help me?"

"everything will be fine John you just have to believe it will be." Torrie said giving John a hug.

John didn't speak he just held onto Torrie and let more tears fall as he thought about Crystal, his loving baby girl.

"it's going to be okay." Torrie said letting tears fall from her eyes also.


	5. Chapter 5

Its been three weeks since John found out about the custody battle he had to go through to keep Crystal. John was dressed in a suit because he had to look presentable for going to court. He looked through all the things he needed. The doorbell rang and John answered with a smile happy to see Torrie.

"hey." Torrie said in a black dress and black heels.

"hey." John said with a smile and hugged Torrie.

"don't be worried, it will be okay." Torrie said with a smile.

"thanks." John said picking Crystal up from her playpen and brought her to the car.

John strapped her in her car seat before getting in the car with Torrie and drove. When they got there John saw Shawn and his mother, the other witnesses he needed to help him with the custody battle.

"oh honey." Carol said hugging John.

"hey mom." John said hugging his mother back.

"ready to kick that Elizabeth's butt?" Shawn asked.

"yeah, I think I have everything here." John said looking through all of the documents in his folder.

"I'm sure you have everything." Torrie said with a smile while holding Crystal.

"hope so." John said going up to the front desk.

"may I help you?"

"I'm here for the custody battle for Crystal Cena, I'm the father." John said.

"how many witnesses do you have?"

"three, they are Torrie Wilson, Carol Cena, and Shawn Michaels."

"okay, you will be taken by Joey to the room your supposed to be in. the woman said as the bailiff took them to the court room for the custody battle.

Torrie, Carol, and Shawn were instructed to sit in the three chairs behind John and John stood behind the defendant podium.

"I have to take Crystal until we're done here today." Joey said coming up to John.

"okay." John muttered taking Crystal from Torrie and kissed his daughter on the head before handing her to the bailiff.

Then the door to the court room closed with a huge bang making everyone turn their heads to see Elizabeth walking down the aisle with a smile on her face while John, Carol, Torrie, and Shawn glared at her.

"what not happy to see me?" Elizabeth asked while standing behind the plaintiff podium.

"why would I be happy to see a cold hearted little bitch?" John asked still glaring at her.

"oh John that's not very nice to say." Elizabeth said with a fake pout.

"that's it." John said about to walk over to her when Torrie stopped him.

"John calm down." Torrie said grabbing John's arm.

John calmed down and stood back in his place as the judge came in.

"alright we're here for child custody of the three month old daughter Crystal Cena, Elizabeth you are here to get full custody of Crystal."

"yes I am your honor." Elizabeth said.

"what makes you think John shouldn't have custody of Crystal?"

"well your honor he's a wrestler and I'm afraid that she'll get hurt from the superstars and the planes, I heard that something happened with a plane in Italy."

"your honor I only take Crystal with me on a plane if I'm going somewhere in the United States." John said.

"who takes care of her when your not there?"

"my mother Carol Cena." John said.

"Mrs. Cena can you stand up please?"

Carol stood up and stood next to her son.

"Mrs. Cena when do you watch Crystal?"

"when John goes on tours out of the country with the WWE." Carol said.

"you're the grandmother would you say John's a good father?"

"one of the best." Carol said wiping a tear that fell from her right eye.

"alright you may sit down and Mr. Michaels and Ms. Wilson can you both stand up?"

Torrie and Shawn stood up and stood next to John.

"you both are co-workers of Mr. Cena."

"yes your honor." Shawn said.

"now when Mr. Cena has matches I understand he can't bring Crystal out with him, so who watches her?"

"I watch Crystal if I don't have a match with John." Shawn said.

"but if Shawn does I'm the one who watches Crystal." Torrie said.

The judge then told Torrie and Shawn to sit down and they did what they were told.

"now you two never married."

"no I was John's girlfriend when I got pregnant." Elizabeth said.

"why do you think Mr. Cena doesn't deserve custody of Crystal?"

"because I think John isn't the right person to be a parent." Elizabeth said.

"that isn't good enough to prove he's not a good father, Mr. Cena why do think Elizabeth isn't a good mother?"

"she abandoned Crystal and I a month after Crystal was born without an explanation and I haven't heard from her until the day I got the letter of the custody battle."

"you abandoned your daughter." the judge said looking at Elizabeth sternly.

"your honor it was a mistake but…" Elizabeth tried to explain.

"no I don't want to hear it, it's one thing to make a mistake but abandoning your daughter a month after she was born is just wrong. So I'm giving the custody of Crystal Cena to the defendant John Cena because Elizabeth you just haven't proved to me you're a good parent, John came in here with a folder full of documents and witnesses and he didn't abandon his daughter." the judge hit the wooden platform with her gavel and walked out of the room.

"here you go." Joey said giving Crystal to John.

"thank you." John said smiling and hugging Crystal as Carol, Torrie, and Shawn hugged them both feeling happy that John won the battle.


	6. Chapter 6

John was walking the hallways of the Monday Night Raw arena with carrying Crystal as she was sleeping. Since he won the custody battle against his ex John didn't want to be without his little angel. He sat down on a table and gently moved Crystal into a comfortable position in his arms.

"hey."

John looked up and saw the gorgeous Torrie Wilson standing in front of him smiling her sparkling smile.

"hey." John said with a smile.

"you know it really is good to see you smile again." Torrie said.

"well I'm just glad I have this little cutie in my arms right now." John said looking at Crystal.

"I am too, you deserve such a pretty girl." Torrie said sitting next to John on the table.

Crystal then woke up and pointed to Torrie.

"I thinks she wants you to hold her." John said.

Torrie smiled and took Crystal.

"aw your so adorable." Torrie said tickling Crystal.

John looked and smiled at Torrie and Crystal laughing together.

"Torrie."

"yeah?" Torrie asked looking at John.

"um never mind."

"no what is it?" Torrie asked confused.

"it's no big deal really."

"are you sure?" Torrie asked.

"yeah I have to go." John said taking Crystal and walked back to his locker room.

Later Torrie was getting ready for her tag team match and was happy to know that her partner was John Cena. She smiled as she slipped on a matching pink and black outfit and her black ring boots. Torrie curled her hair and put on her make up before going to the curtain and saw John.

"hey." Torrie said with a smile.

"hey." John said giving Torrie a smile also.

"John um I think I should confess about something." Torrie said a little nervous.

"what is it?" John asked.

"well um I…" Torrie started but got interrupted when her music blasted through the arena.

Torrie took a deep breath before going through the curtain smiling and blew kisses to the cheering fans as she stepped threw the middle rope into the ring and did a kiss piece sign before turning to the ramp waiting for her long time crush John Cena to come out.

John's music then blasted through the arena as the fans started screaming. John made it down the ring and held his title up when he got into the ring. He looked at Torrie and smiled before giving the ref his belt.

Then Nitro and Melina's music started and they made their way down the ramp into the ring.

The bell rang and Torrie and Melina started it off. Melina went up to Torrie and slapped her in the face knocking Torrie down to the mat and holding her face.

"oh did that hurt I'm…" Melina started but was interrupted when Torrie speared her down and started punching her until the ref stopped it by grabbing Torrie by her waist.

Melina took the advantage and punched Torrie in the midsection and swan her to the other side of the ring by her hair. Torrie touched her sour roots then got up and was in the corner then dodged Melina's close line by running out of the way. Torrie then grabbed Melina and suplexed her. And went for the pin but only got a two count.

Later in the match John was about to FU Nitro when Melina tried to interfere but Torrie came in and speared her to the outside. Nitro then poked John in the eyes and got off his shoulders then low blowed him causing a disqualification. Torrie got up and went in the ring and went over to John. Nitro and Melina then came back and attacked John and Torrie. John then gained his strength and started punching Nitro and saw Torrie was getting her strength back also and was punching Melina.

"Tor." John said taking Nitro by the hair and Torrie took Melina by the hair.

They then banged their enemies heads together and tossed them out of the ring. John and Torrie stared smiling at each other as the fans were cheering like crazy. John stepped closer to Torrie and now they were inches apart when John put his hands on Torrie's face and passionately kissed her lips. Torrie kissed John back and put her arms around his neck as the fans got even louder.

"wow look at that JR."

"King these fans really love John Cena and Torrie Wilson together."

John broke the kiss and smiled at Torrie and Torrie smiled John as they got out of the ring together and walked up the ramp holding hands.

"well it's about time you two got together." Shawn said coming up to the two holding Crystal with Mickie next to him.

"yeah I thought we would have to wait two years." Mickie joked.

"be quiet." John said taking Crystal in his arms.

"yeah be quiet." Torrie said and smiled at a giggling Crystal.

"come on Tor." John said taking Torrie's hand while holding Crystal in his right arm.

"see you guys later." Torrie waved to Mickie and Shawn while going with John to his locker room.

"there you go." John said putting Crystal in her stroller since she fell asleep.

"I'll be right back, I need to change." Torrie said smiling at John then went back to the her locker room.

Torrie changed into jeans, a pink tank top, and her black boots after taking a nice hot shower. She put on her make up and brushed her hair before going back to John's locker room. Torrie smiled and kissed John then they went to his car as Torrie pushed Crystal in her stroller. Half an hour later they were at John's hotel room.

"I love you." John said holding Torrie close to him.

"I love you too." Torrie said smiling before kissing John.

Two years later.

"congratulations it's a boy."

"John it's our baby." Torrie said crying as she was holding their baby.

"what should we name him?" John asked sitting staring at his beautiful baby his wife and him created.

"Anthony David Cena." Torrie said smiling and gave her new baby a small kiss on his head.

John and Torrie smiled at each other and shared a kiss before John got Crystal from the waiting room where Shawn and Mickie were watching her. He then sat her on the bed next to Torrie letting Crystal see her new baby brother.

"this is the best life I could ever ask for." Torrie said looking at John.

"I feel the same way." John said smiling at Torrie and his two kids.

**THE END**

**well I hope you guys liked it and thanks again for the reviews. :) remember i posted a new story call Haunted Warehouse so please review that. :)**


End file.
